Broken Hero
by LevelUpp
Summary: Percy finally comes back to Camp from getting Lady Athena's permission to marry her daughter. But, when a certain brother of Percy cause everything he worked and cared for all crumbling down to his downfall, will Percy get through this or will he find a whole new purpose in life to serve and protect the innocent? This is Percy Jackson the Broken Hero. (First Fan-Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV:**

I'm standing on the base of Half-Blood's hill making my way towards the camp. I finally have just finished the 12 Labors of Heracles to get permission from Athena to marry her daughter. I have been gone for about 3 months and was actually really glad to go get permission soon. Because lately my supposed half brother Mark, who has one of the biggest egos I have ever met, has been trying to get the title of the "leader of camp". When he arrived, he was being chased by 3 hellhounds, so of course I went to help him. When I finally got to the last hellhound to finish it off, Mark pushed me out of the way, grabbed my sword and stabbed the hellhound effectively turning it to dust. Right when he did this, he perfectly timed it where the campers would arrive. After this everyone started cheering saying how great he is and how much skill he possess, when I DID ALL THE WORK. After he killed the hellhound, my dad flashed in to congratulate him on killing the hellhounds and announced him as his son. So after the cheering, he was trying to get all the fame and attention, and to even make matters worse, he soon found out that I was the _"Savior of Olympus twice"_.

At first it was nothing too bad, it was just a few insults of how I didn't really defeat Kronos or Gaea or anything else, but I still ignored it. Mark seemed to have noticed this because he eventually tried harder at defeating many of my friends in duels or anything else, but of course I didn't really think much of it. That might have been the stupidest thing to do or the best thing to do. Once again Mark got really fed up with this so he started to frame me for things I didn't even do. For example, he destroyed Katie's crops, stole Thalia's bow and arrows, and broke Grover's most precious pipes. After all these incidents, I eventually started to lose everybody that I cared for one by one. The only people that didn't fall for Mark's antics was surprisingly Clarisse, Chris, Chiron, Nico, and Annabeth, but she has been quite distant lately.

So here I am finally going through Camp Half-Blood. I am currently heading to the Big House to ask Chiron where Annabeth is. As I was passing by everyone gave me dirty looks or glares. When I noticed these glares, I didn't realize that I was already at the Big House. I found Chiron sitting on a bench looking upon the campers.

When I approached him I said, "Hey Chiron!" When Chiron noticed me, he gave me a saddened look. Me being the Seaweed Brain, I didn't really pay too much attention to it.

"My boy, I'm guessing you got permission from Athena and finished the quest?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you happen to know where Annabeth is?" At this point, Chiron's saddened look deepened.

"Not entirely, but she may be along the beach." Chiron said.

"Oh ok, thanks Chiron, see ya!"

So now I'm heading towards the beach, and when I finally reached the beach, I didn't see anybody there, but I still searched but I figured she wasn't there so I started to head back. When I was about turn around I heard giggling.

I quickly turned around and saw Mark with some blond girl, its probably an Aphrodite girl, I told myself. But those assumptions were crashed down when Mark said,

"Hey Annabeth when are you going to be dumping my loser of a brother Percy"

The next thing Annabeth said broke my heart,"I don't know, I'll probably do it when he gets back." After this I couldn't stand it anymore so I made myself known.

"Don't worry Annabeth, you can have the best life when I'm gone." Both Mark and Annabeth turned around both shocked, but then Mark's face turned into a smirk.

"P-Percy... it's not what you think."Annabeth stammered.

"Oh really, because it looked you had the best time of your life right there!" I said

"I just have one question, Why?, after all the things I did for you, I turned down godhood twice, and I even went through HELL, literally with you."

"Face it Percy, she obviously wants me instead of you, I'm the greatest demigod ever!" Mark said. At this point I switched my head to Mark.

"You, I tried everything to be nice to you, but you are just an arrogant, selfish jerk!"

At this point, the wind started picking up around me forming one of the biggest hurricanes I ever created and can even match Poseidon's hurricanes, possibly even more. I was even glowing a sea green aura. I eventually stopped the hurricane because I didn't want to regret anything I could do. After that I started to walk away. But as I was walking away I heard Mark scream,

"Feel the wrath of the greatest demigod ever!" When he said this a wave was right behind, but I would've laughed at how small and weak it was but I was clouded by my anger and sadness. When the wave was about to drop on me I simply just raised my hand and stopped it. I could see Mark trying to push it forward but after so much training and two wars, it's almost unbreakable. It's basically an ant trying to destroy steel.

After that I just let the wave drop onto himself and continued walking away but once again got stopped by Annabeth calling my name.

"Please Percy I'm sorry, forgive me" She said while crying. I too had tears in my eyes but blinked them away.

"No Annabeth, you can live a perfect life with Mark, goodbye." Then turned back around to keep walking only to stop suddenly to say,

"You know I got permission from Athena to marry you but I also had to do the 12 Labors of Heracles." After I said this I tossed the marriage ring from my pocket to her where it stopped near her feet. She picked it up and got the ring out and her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"I guess getting the permission, and doing the labors was for nothing." I said and walked away. And I could still hear her faint voice calling my name but I kept walking.

When I made it to my cabin, I quickly got all the things I needed to survive such as some ambrosia, nectar, two water bottles, some drachmas, and finally about 50 mortal cash. When I got these I quickly wrote a letter to Chiron and my other friends and left.

When I finally reached Half-Blood hill I looked at the camp one last time and said,

"Well here is a start to a new life."

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so don't hate too much and tell on things I should add and things i should delete. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

After I headed out of camp, I ended up strolling my way through a forest. At this point I didn't really care unless I found a place to camp out and sleep. Eventually I found a place where I could possibly camp out where it has a reliable water supply and fair amount of space. So I decided to set off to work.

When I finally finished setting everything up, I decided that I would go to sleep and figure what to do tomorrow. After a few minutes, I realized that I couldn't sleep. So instead of sleeping, I ended up reminiscing the past events before this all happened. I started to remember of how everything was simple or as simple as it could be for a demigod, before Mark came. Everything was so peaceful considering the end of the war with Gaea. After this I regretted remembering because I realized that I couldn't come back to camp, not after everything they did to me. But even after this I just couldn't hate anyone there, except for Mark who I was so tempted to send to Tartarus. So after all of this I ended up in a hopefully pleasant dream, and it just so happen to work.

 **LINE BREAK**

It has been about 2 months since I left camp and to roam around the state. I'm not quite sure if they miss me or not but I certainly don't miss them... ok maybe I miss them a little. But here I am roaming through yet a another part of the forest, I must admit that it gets it bit lonely at times and sometimes talk to myself. Crazy right? I'm currently trying to look for my campsite I created.

Once I finally made it to my campsite, I heard some rustling sounds in the bushes. I quickly looked around and uncapped Riptide. After I left camp, I made sure to bring Riptide with me. Anyways, I slowly approached the sounds to try and see what it was. When I looked over the bush, I didn't see anything there, but when I turned around, I was tackled to the ground my a massive creature that weighs the size of 3 trucks. When I thought that I was surely dead, I got a massive lick from the creature, where I had saliva everywhere on my face. And that's where I caught a glimpse of the creature's face, and realization hit me.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I screamed and got another lick to my face.

"Haha, I miss you too girl!" I said and she finally jumped off of me.

"Hey girl how'd you find me?" I said with scratching her behind the ears.

I didn't expect her to respond, but instead of actually speaking she just barked at me. Once this happened I was actually glad I got company because like I said it gets really lonely sometimes. So after that I began dragging her towards my campsite. When we got there I made a make shift bed for Mrs. O'Leary to sleep in. I got into my tent to get some shut eye, but as expected, it didn't go as planned. I heard a few hisses and footsteps that sounded like running.

I got out of my tent to see what was happening. The sight that stood before me angered me because it was 3 dracaenas chasing after a little girl that looked to be 7 years old. Once I saw this I grabbed and uncapped Riptide to kill the dracaenas. My mind immediately went to autopilot: slash, block, kick, dodge, slice. After a few minutes, I realized that I killed all three of them. Once that was finished I looked over at the girl hiding behind a tree. I started walking towards her but stopped when I saw her tense up.

So I slowly said to her,

"Hey, don't worry I killed the monsters over there."

At this point she peeked her head over the side of the tree to look at me, and hesitantly took a step forward.

"What were those things? And who are you?" She asked, I quickly smiled at her.

"Those monsters were dracaenas, and as for who I am, that doesn't matter."

"So, whats your name kiddo" I questioned

"Tracy" She said.

"Alright Tracy do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" I asked

"Yeah I do, I know some of the gods and goddesses, but Poseidon is my favorite out of it all!" I smiled at her.

"Well Tracy, I am a child of a god, and so are you if you could see those monsters." I said, once I announced this she perked up and had a massive grin on her face.

"So one of my parents is a god or goddess?" I simply nodded at this.

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I do have some assumptions." I said as I looked at her, she had sea green eyes like mine and also had jet black hair like mine, she may have been my sister for all I know.

"So Tracy, if you don't mind me asking, do you know where your parents are?" I asked, but when I said this her grin immediately turned into a frown.

"My dad and mom died, so I was left with my grandpa, but he always hits and punches me when I don't do anything he says." At this point her eyes started to tear up, so I decided to hug her. She tensed up a bit, but eventually complied and hugged me back.

She eventually stopped crying, but still was in the hug, when I tried to put her down, she just tightened the grip on me, so I sighed and carried her.

"It's ok Tracy, I had to go through the same things with my step-dad." I explained and also rubbing circles on her back and decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Tracy, you hungry?" I said while looking to see her face. When I saw her face, she immediately had yet another grin and nodded.

So I decided to giver her my last piece of ambrosia and a drink of nectar to her since she got many bruises and cuts. When she ate the food, her color started to come back from it being pale.

"Wow, this tastes exactly how my mom made her brownies!" She exclaimed, when she finished eating the rest of the food, she finally managed to see Mrs. O'Leary sitting and sleeping down, she saw this and yelped causing the hellhound to open her eyes. So I decided to calm her down.

"Don't worry about that, that's Mrs. O'Leary. She may be a hellhound, but she is a nice friend and is also a pet of mine." I said, she seemed to relax a bit more but what she did surprised me

She ran up to the hellhound and started to pet her and scratch her behind the ear, Mrs. O'Leary's tail started to wag around and she happily barked. When Mrs. O'Leary did this, Tracy giggled continuously. She finally stopped and turned back to me and started to walk towards me. When she was finally in front of me she asked me a question I hope I wouldn't had to answer.

"Hey I never got the chance to ask you what your name was, so what's your name?" She asked

I hesitated deciding on what to say, but finally coming to the conclusion.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson." I stated

Once I had said this there was many rustlings in the bushes near by, and what came out of all of them was a huge group of monsters coming out. We were surrounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

I made sure to have Riptide out and luckily it was there, then I proceeded to uncap it. After that I stood protectively over Tracy to make sure she doesn't get hurt. After that, I crouched down to her, so that we were eye level and said,

"Tracy, I need you to go climb up that tree." I said as I pointed to a tall tree that was within our reach and proceeded to speak to her again.

"And don't come down until I tell you ok?" I asked, she swiftly nodded then left to go to the tree.

Then I turned my attention back to the monsters that was surrounding us, while Mrs. O'Leary was growling at other hell hounds. I looked around the monsters to see what we're up against. There was multiple hell hounds, dracaenas, and my good ol' friend the minotaur. But surprisingly the minotaur was smart enough to stand in the back and see what would happen and charge last.

So I decided I would make the first move. I then proceeded to run towards the dracaenas while Mrs. O'Leary goes after the other hell hounds. When I was face to face with a dracanae I quickly stabbed it in the heart, while dodging an attack from my left just in time to look at my left and quickly stabbed it. Once I finished it off, I felt a sense of dread from behind, so I glanced at the corner of my eye and saw one hell hound running towards me. Right when it was about to bite at me, I did a swift back-flip, and in mid air I stabbed it in its head. Where it effectively turned to dust.

Once I was finished with that hell hound, I looked at my right saw a dracaena with a bow and arrow about to shoot Tracy out of the tree. I knew I couldn't let that happen so I quickly threw my sword hoping it would hit its target, sort of like archery but hoping it wouldn't miss its target. But to my surprise, the sword was pierced threw its hand, making him drop the bow and arrow. I took this time to quickly run up to the dracaena, where I saw it pull Riptide out of its hand and throw it in the air. I was there just in time, and I was in front of the dracaena and quickly jabbed it with my fist in the face, to quickly receive my sword dropping down from the air and into my hand and finished off the dracaena.

Then when I killed the dracaena, I thought to even the odds, so I created a huge hurricane. The winds started to pick up around me and the ground started to rumble. Just this effect kill many other monsters. Then when it finally formed to a fully formed hurricane it literally killed all monsters in the radius near me. Once that happened, I let the hurricane drop.

I took this time to make sure that Tracy was okay, and to my surprise she was. I quickly nodded to her signalling that I was okay. I also surveyed the area to see how everything was going on. We were actually winning, but I also remembered that the minotaur was still there. So since the rest of the monsters were defeated I would take this chance to go towards the minotaur.

While I was heading towards the minotaur, I noticed that Mrs. O'Leary was actually doing better than I thought. I guess she got better at fighting when I was gone, I thought. Before I knew it, I was finally where the minotaur was. When it saw me his eyes darkened and steam literally flew from his nose. I quickly got in a defending stance to get ready when he would charge. He finally charged where I got ready, when he was about to ram into me, I quickly jumped onto his back, and stabbed my sword into his back. But unfortunately, I didn't really have too much of a grip, so he threw me off his back where I smashed into the very tree where Tracy was.

When she saw me, her eyes widened at the state of me, I didn't even notice it, but there was a huge gash in my back, and some blood dripping from my mouth. When Tracy saw this she called out my name.

"PERCY!" She screamed. She was about to jump off the tree but I quickly shook my head and held up my hand to stop her. She seemed she wanted to protest, but she decided to listen to me. I quickly looked to where the minotaur was and my eyes widened at what he was doing. He was currently about to run straight towards me. But I was too weak to actually move to dodge him. I then saw him finally run towards me. When he was about a feet away from me, a black blur blocked him from actually hitting me.

When I looked at what actually happened, I saw Mrs. O'Leary on the ground with huge and deep cut on her stomach. I quickly realized she saved me from getting hit by the minotaur. I looked back at the minotaur, and saw him a bit dumbfounded but he regained his composure.

When he looked at me then the hell hound, he seemed to realize what too has happened. He then looked at me and tried charging me again. He started getting ready when I only had a matter of seconds.

So I tried to survey the area again and fortunately found a river. After I saw that, I made sure that the minotaur still hasn't charged me yet, and luckily he hasn't. So I gathered all the will power I had left and willed the water from the river to come towards me. The water was a very faint and weak, but it still managed to get here. I then willed it to splash all over me. When it splashed on me, I found new found strength and determination.

I quickly got up and grabbed my sword from the ground and charged the minotaur. He seemed a little afraid at first, but he steeled himself, and charged too.

When we got within sword reach, the minotaur tried grabbing me with his fists, but I jumped over just in time to stab him in the chest. He shrieked in pain, but this time he grabbed his omega ax and swung it at me. I barely dodged him in time, but I still had a cut on my arm from the impact.

When he swung his ax another time, I jumped on to his ax, and stabbed his arm. When I stabbed it on his arm, he couldn't use that arm and he seemed to notice that. I used that to quickly get within reach. When I was in reach of him I kicked him straight in his chest where he fell to the ground. I quickly jumped on to him and stabbed my sword through his neck. Effectively turning him into golden dust.

After I killed the minotaur, I didn't notice that I was sweating and panting continuously. I turned around and saw Mrs. O'Leary still on the ground. I quickly looked at the tree also, to find Tracy still in there.

"Tracy, you can come out now." I said as she jumped down.

"Percy are all right?" She said as she started to tear up.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked

"I was afraid you were going to die." She said finally letting the tears go down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry, I always am about to die." I said, at this she had a smile on her face.

Then I turned my attention back to Mrs. O'Leary. She had an incredible wound on her stomach. I knew it was beyond my help to heal her. The only way it could be healed would be for a god to heal her. But I couldn't give away my cover.

At this point I didn't know what to do, and was about to give up when there was a presence that had so much more power than the gods combined. I quickly grabbed Riptide and turned around to see a black portal, and out step the portal was a man. The man held so much power, it was like an ant and an elephant.

The man looked like he was the entire galaxy. He had pitch black eyes, and he was wearing something like a coat, where you could see stars and planets on it. The weird thing was, it was actually moving.

I quickly raised my sword at him, but his aura around him seemed so peaceful, but still had so much power. He quickly raised his hands in surrender form and said,

"I mean no harm to you Perseus Jackson." said the man.

"How do you know who I am, and who are you?" I asked, lowering my sword a bit, but still was on guard.

"Who wouldn't know the greatest demigod to live?" said the man. I blushed at his comment.

"And for who I am, is that I am Chaos, the creator of the universe and all." He stated. I quickly got to my knees, Tracy followed suit but he stopped us.

"No need to bow to me, I actually quite hate it." Chaos said. I quickly got up and asked a question.

"Not to be rude Lord Chaos, but why are you here?" I questioned. He simply smiled at me.

"I am here to give you a offer or a proposition, and also stop it with the Lord Chaos thing." He said, I nodded.

"And what would be the offer L-Chaos?" I asked.

"I would like you to be in my army, where people protect the innocent along the galaxies and the universe." At this point, my jaw just dropped on the floor. And I finally regained my composure and said,

"B-but Chaos, why me out of all the other people." I said. He again smiled at me.

"Who wouldn't anyone pick you, you are so loyal and selfless to others, never wanting the attention. Even after you got betrayed at camp you couldn't hate them." He stated.

"Oh." I said _Real smart response Percy_ I thought.

Chaos and Tracy laughed at my response. Though I did want some requests if I did join.

"Ok I will join you, but can you heal Mrs. O'Leary, then bring her back to camp, and teleport Tracy here." I said as I pointed to Tracy.

"To camp, but if she changes her mind she can contact the Hunters of Artemis." I said. He nodded at me and snapped his fingers where Mrs. O'Leary was healed and was transferred back. I looked at Tracy and she looked really sad, and almost close to crying.

"Hey Tracy, it's okay, you will have a new family." I said but she looked even more sad.

"B-but Percy I want to stay with you." She said tears in her eyes. I quickly hugged her and said.

"Don't worry Tracy, here have this." I said as I took off my camp beads and handed it to her.

"Keep this safe for me will ya?" I asked, she simply nodded and clutched the necklace close to her chest.

"Oh and also do not mention my name or Chaos' name okay? But you can leave hidden hints every now and then." She nodded at me and hugged me, one last time.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again some day." I said.

I looked over at Chaos and he nodded and snapped his fingers and Tracy was later at the camp borders.

"So." I said as I looked at Chaos.

"When do we start?" I said as he opened a portal and motioned me to step forward. I did and once I was through and at the other side, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth POV**

I recently just got informed that we are going to the annual meeting of the where abouts of Percy. Oh gods, we miss him so much. Even though he would probably hate us, since we were the ones that betrayed him in the first place. We all relized our mistakes of the things we did to him. After he left, the camp didn't seem to notice and didn't care. After a few weeks, that camp got real dull and that happened we realized or our mistakes. So now we always have a meeting on his birthday of where he could be.

Not long after he left I caught Mark, cheating on me with a Aphrodite girl. Once he saw me, he explained that he only dated me to make Percy leave camp. At the point we were just all really sad and angry for believing Mark instead of Percy. I still recall the day when we had are first meeting of where Percy could be.

 _-Flashback- (This is before Mark cheated on Annabeth)_

 _We just got told by Hermes that there was going to be a meeting today. He told us it was brought by Artemis, Hades, Apollo, and Hestia. So here we are going to our respective seats waiting for the meeting to begin._

 _A few minutes later, Zeus and Hera flashed in._

 _"What is the meaning of the meeting Artemis?" Zeus asked._

 _"We called this meeting today to discuss where Perseus Jackson is." Artemis responded. Once she said this, there was many frowns and the faces of the campers and the gods. Then suddenly one camper said,_

 _"Why are we searching for that scumbag, he stole and broke our things, and broke our trust." He said. After he announced that, many campers and gods nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah, he broke my crops." Katie said._

 _"He stole and broke my bow and arrow." Thalia said._

 _"Yeah and he also broke my most precious pipes." Grover added._

 _"SILENCE!" Zeus asked._

 _"We will speak of this in a civilized matter." He said, most people were shocked by this but still nodded anyways._

 _"So what did Perseus do?" Zeus asked._

 _"He told on us and interrupted our pranks." The Stoll Brothers said. Then when he said that Clarisse shouted,_

 _"ENOUGH, PERCY WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ANY OF HIS FRIENDS, HIS FATAL FLAW IS SELF LOYALTY. HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU. HE WAS FRAMED BY HIM." She screamed as she pointed at Mark, and continued,_

 _"THAT SELFISH BRAT FRAMED HIM FOR THINGS HE DIDN'T EVEN DO, AND HE MADE EVERYONE BETRAY PERCY. THE ONLY REASON THAT HE WAS BETRAYED WAS BECAUSE MARK WAS OVERLY JEALOUS THAT HE HAD ALL THE FAME AND ATTENTION." She shouted._

 _At this point, everyone started to get out of their seats to try to run up to Mark and punch him. But they were cut off by Clarisse, Chris, and Nico punching him. Clarisse kicked him in his manhood. Where he groaned in pain, while Nico kneed him in the face._

 _Mark eventually was in a corner, groaning in pain. Where the gods was actually throwing glares at him._

 _"MARCUS JOHNSON!" Zeus bellowed. Mark cowered in the corner._

 _"FOR YOUR ACTIONS, YOU WILL FOLLOW AND DO ALL CHORES BOTH CAMPS DECIDE TO GIVE YOU, AND ALSO ANYTHING HERE ON OLYMPUS FOR 500 YEARS!"_

 _"WHAT, NO, JUST FOR GETTING RID OF THAT BRAT?" Mark screamed._

 _"I'M DOING YOU ALL A FAVOR OF GETTING RID OF H-." He shouted before getting hit with Zeus' master bolt and vanishing without a trace._

 _"Now then, since that's over with lets continue on where Perseus is." Zeus said._

 _"Well we currently have no idea where he is but we have to hope he comes back." Apollo said._

 _"We can send the Hunters of Artemis to try to find Perseus, and also a small group of demigods to find him." Zeus said._

 _"If there is nothing more to add, then this is meeting is conjured." Zeus said while flashing away with Hera. Soon enough all gods and goddesses flashed out leaving the campers. Chiron soon led the campers out of Olympus and into camp._

 _-Flashback End-_

So again we are in the meeting, when Zeus flashed in last, and was about to say something when a little girl who looks to be 7 year old come going through the isles of the seats.

"Hello there, I'm looking for the camp or the Hunters of Artemis." The girl said. When she said that, Chiron and Artemis came forward to her and Artemis said,

"What is your name little one?" She asked.

"Tracy."

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy POV**

When I woke up, I was in a comfy bed and an ice pack on my head. I quickly took in my surroundings, when I noticed almost everything was white, the walls were white, and the floor was white. I then looked over to the drawer next to the bed and found out that there was a note. The note read,

 _Dear Percy,_

 _If you are reading this right now that means you are awake. So once you finish reading this note, there will be blue cookies and milk on the drawer. When you finish eating head to the throne room. If I remember correctly, there will be someone outside your door to navigate you through the building or palace. Anyways see you then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chaos_

I put the note back down on the drawer, and right when I put it down, there was plate of blue cookies and a glass of milk. I quickly ate them all, and I didn't even really notice how hungry I was.

When I was finished with the food, I got up from the bed, and headed to the door. When I was in front of the door I opened it to find a guy who looked to be around my age, so 17 or 18. When he noticed me by the door, he quickly got up and said,

"Hey you must be the new recruit, Chaos talked about, I'm Drake." He said while getting his hand out. I quickly shook it and said,

"Hey, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." When I mentioned my name, his eyes widened and said,

"You wouldn't happen to be _THE_ Percy Jackson, the one where he defeated Kronos and Gaea, the one who bathed in the River Styx, the one who r-." I quickly shut him up by saying,

"Yeah that's me." I said scratching my neck.

"Dude, you're like our idol on this planet. It's an honor to meet you." Drake said.

"Well thanks, its an honor to meet one of Chaos's soldiers, but I also want to forget my past and start with a new life." I said.

"Well follow me." He said and led me down a corridor, then turned left, left, right, left, and right. We then cam across huge double pitch black doors.

Drake opened the doors and everything that was talking in the throne room went silent and turned to look at me.

I then said the stupidest thing that came to mind,

"Well this is awkward..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Artemis POV**

When the girl named Tracy came in, at first I thought that she was a mortal, but eventually found out she wasn't. Also when she arrived, I noticed that Poseidon eyes widened, after looking at her. When she also said her name, I noticed that she was clutching an item to her chest. I later realized that it was Percy's camp necklace. Percy. I never really told anyone this but, he was the only decent male in the world, and I may have developed a crush on him after the Titan War.

But that idea was crushed by him having Annabeth as his girlfriend. Later on, I was told that Annabeth was cheating on him with his idiot half brother Mark. So once he left camp I was devastated, and I finally admitted my feelings for Perseus. What I don't understand though, is why would that daughter of Athena cheat on the only decent man in the world. Anyways I paid my attention back to the girl, and asked,

"What is that you're holding Tracy?" Tracy looked at the necklace hesitantly before finally answering,

"Its Percy's necklace." Once she said this everyone gasped, and tried to ask her questions, but everyone was talking at the same time.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, instantly everyone became silent.

"Now that everyone is silent, lets ask questions one by one." Then everyone started to think on what to say until someone said,

"How'd you receive that, did you kill him?" Tracy instantly glared at him, until Tracy said,

"No I did not kill him, he gave me this to remember him bye." She said a few tears coming down her cheeks.

Then Annabeth came up and said the same question, everyone had on their minds.

"Is he dead?" She said choking back sobs.

"No, he saved me while I was being chased by monsters, he killed them, and when we were about to settle down, monsters started coming out, and they surrounded us." At this point everyone gasped.

"Then he told me to stay up in a tree, and he killed all the other monsters, but there was also a hurricane he created to finish off the rest. He then came face to face with the minotaur. The minotaur got the better advantage, so he threw Percy, where he smashed right where the tree I was staying at in." Tracy said, everyone in the meeting was leaning further into their seats, and gripping their arm rests.

"Right when he was about to get hit by the minotaur, his hell hound Mrs. O'Leary I think that's what he said, blocked the minotaur from hitting him."

"He then finally defeated the minotaur." Tracy stated, then Athena asked,

"What happened then?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He told me to promise him not to say anything else from that point, and he gave me his necklace." Tracy said.

At that point, everyone was a bit angry at Tracy for not telling her the rest of the information. Poseidon then saw this of her cowering a bit from all the people asking her questions or yelling at her to tell them to continue the story of where Percy was.

"SILENCE!" Poseidon screamed, this got everybody to be quiet, you never want an angry Poseidon, because even Poseidon is stronger than Zeus, being born before him.

"This is Percy's decision, and don't yell at my daughter or you will face my wrath and you wouldn't escape it." Poseidon shouted. When he said this everyone was a bit frightened.

"Wait, daughter?!" Zeus asked. He simply just nodded at his comment.

"You broke your oath again!" Zeus said, He again nodded sadly. But then he retorted back at him by saying,

"Its not like you haven't broke your oath, eh, what about Sophia?" At this point Zeus slumped back on his throne, knowing that he was right.

"Okay then, if no one has anything to say the the meeting is dismissed." Zeus said and quickly flashed out, and soon all the other gods and campers left leaving the throne room to Tracy and I.

I then asked her saying, "Hey Tracy, you want to stay at the Hunt for a while until you decide to go to camp?" She nodded at me, then I placed my hand on her shoulder and we teleported outside the base of the camp. I quickly jogged up to the campsite with Tracy by my side.

I then put up a smaller tent to the right of my tent. I went inside mine, and got dressed in my night gown, and flopped down onto my bed. After a couple of minutes, I realized I couldn't sleep, so I dressed back up, and grabbed my bow and arrows to go to the archery range. When I arrived there, I started shooting arrow after arrow after arrow. Each arrow went through and pierced through the other arrow, always hitting to the bulls eye. After shooting about twenty arrows, I quickly realized that I wasn't alone. When I was finished with the twentieth arrow, I saw another arrow being fired but not at my area. I looked over at my right and saw Tracy shooting arrow after arrow with a bow. For a daughter of Poseidon she was actually really good with the bow. And I know how bad children of Poseidon are at bow and arrows, trust me. I've seen Percy shoot a bow once and the arrow went flying straight in the air. When Percy thought that it already landed, the arrow came back, and hit him right in his butt. I chuckled quietly to myself remembering the event.

I approached Tracy slowly, not wanting to scare her. But she must have heard me because, right when she fired her last arrow, she turned around to face me, with her bow drawn. I held up my hands in a surrender action. She saw this and lowered her bow, and bowed,

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing here at night." Tracy asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing, but I noticed that you are way better at archery than I thought." I said impressed, she blushed at the comment.

"Thank You Lady Artemis." She responded, I then decided if she would like to join the Hunt.

"So Tracy, I haven't really thought about this before, but now I'm deciding on it." I said, she motioned me to continue,

"Would you like to join the Hunt?" She quickly nodded at me, and I have her a massive smile.

I then proceeded to giver her my blessing and grant her partial immortality.

We both then strolled up back at camp. Me with the Hunt's newest sister.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **PERCY POV**

"Uh, Hi?" I said. They just stared at me for awhile until one person erupted into laughter. This caused a chain reaction of laughter all around the room. I didn't really know what was going on so I just scratched my neck. They seemed to calm down after that. Once they did Chaos came forward until he was right in front of me. I bowed, but he once again stopped me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop bowing." He said. I shot him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, L-Chaos, but you called me here?" I asked, he nodded and said to the other people in the room to leave us for a couple of minutes.

"Yes Perseus, I would like you to be my personal assassin. You would go around the universe to kill the fowl and cruel beings in the universe."

I was dumbfounded at what Chaos had just told me. I could forget my past and start a new life where I could get rid of all the evil in the world. I hesitated for a while but came to a conclusion with a few requests.

"I'm willing to be your assassin Chaos." I said, he smiled at this, and was about to say something, but I cut him off,

"I'll only do it if, you can bring back Luke Castellian, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Castor." He nodded at me and then snapped his fingers and they appeared. But they were all unconscious, and were all lying in bed. I then turned back to Chaos and he said to me,

"If you are going to have a new life and forget your past, you need to have a new name." He said. I thought about it for a while and then made my mind.

"Omega."

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Tracy** **POV**

When Lady Artemis asked me to join their hunt, I got so excited. I immediately said yes. I knew how children of Poseidon weren't really good at archery, but I think I was pretty good at it before I got the blessing of Artemis. So here we are now going through the campsite. I decided that I would get some shut eye, so I headed off to my tent. I fortunately had a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I got out of my tent, and decided if anyone else was up. When I made it outside I saw no hunter in sight, so that means non of them were awake. I decided I would try to practice my water powers. When I found out that I was a daughter of Poseidon, I was so happy, because like I said Poseidon was my favorite god. When I finally found a suitably place to train my water powers I thought about Percy. Right when I realized I was a sibling to Percy, I got so excited, I mean who wouldn't? But anyways I was really excited that he could possibly train me in using my water powers, but of course that didn't go as planned.

So after a while I only could get an average 3 feet wave, but a few more minutes, I was able to boost it up to a 6 ft wave. I was quite proud of myself for making it that high for my age.

Before I knew it 3 hours has passed making it 5:00. It would mean most of the hunters would be getting up already. But I still practiced with my water powers, when I practiced for a few more minutes, I started to get tired so I sat down. Right when I sat down, I felt a godly presence sit beside me, and I look over to my left and saw Artemis.

She turned to looked at me and smiled. She then asked me question,

"Hey Tracy, what'ya thinking about?" I simply smiled at her but frowned soon after.

"I'm thinking about Percy milady, I'm just hoping he will come back soon." She nodded at me and looked back at the sun rising before she said,

"I'm hoping he's okay, too, but knowing Percy, he'll probably be safe, they don't call him the Savior of Olympus for nothing."

"Well we should probably go to breakfast and announce that you are their newest sister." She said as she smiled at me.

We then later headed for the breakfast where everyone stopped eating, and looked at us, then Artemis said,

"Hey girls, welcome your newest sister to the hunt!" She said as she smiled at me, all the hunters also smiled at me and greeted me. But one girl stood out, she looked like a daughter of Zeus, and also seems like the lieutenant since she wears a tiara. She came up to me and said,

"Hey I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and cousin of Percy." She said as she held out her hand, I quickly shook it. Then Artemis said,

"Well girls, welcome your newest member of the hunt! She shouted as everyone cheered. And for once I actually truly felt at home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Percy POV**

Once I came up with up my name, Chaos excused me to go back and explore the place. To say I was excited would be an understatement. So when he motioned me to exit, I opened the door to just in time to see Drake. When he saw me, he had a massive grin on his face and went to ask me,

"So I'm guessing Chaos told you to explore the place and someone to guide you?" I was dumbfounded. He seemed to know that I was going to explore the place, and that sort of creeped me out and I asked,

"How did you know I was going to say that?!" He simply shrugged and said,

"Well, whenever a new recruits come in, they get the usual talk from Chaos, and they usual want to explore the place so they either choose me, or another person."

"Oh." He looked at me, and then just laughed, I just rubbed my neck nervously.

"So, what did Chaos talk to you about?" Drake asked.

"Um, he sort of wants me to be his personal assassin?" It turned out to be more of a question than a statement.

When I said this, he stopped walking, and his mouth was literally hitting the floor. He was staring at me with wide eyes. It honestly looked like he couldn't believe me or he didn't want to believe me. When I moved away from his sight, his eyes were still at where I was standing before. So I went up to him and waved my hand in front of his face and said,

"Hey um Drake, yoohoo?" I said as I was waving my hand in front of his face. I tried clapping my hands in front of his face. It didn't work. I finally snapped my fingers in front of his face and he seemed to come back to reality.

"Hey dude stop snapping your fingers in front of my face." He said, but then he seemed to realized what I said earlier and was about to go to another world again so I stopped him before he did it.

"Oh no, you will not black out on me." I said. He seemed to calm down a bit and said,

"Sorry, I just thought you said you are Chaos' personal assassin."

"Um I did say that." I said as I rubbed my neck. His eyes once again almost popped out of their sockets.

"So you're serious?!" He exclaimed. I just nodded and sent him a sheepish smile. He then eventually got his wits back together and said,

"Bro, no one, and I mean NO ONE has ever made it to be Chaos' personal assassin. If you are Chaos' assassin, you basically control the entire Chaos Army and is commander of it, and the second most powerful being in the universe, behind Chaos of course."

Once he mentioned this, if it was even possible, my eyes widened and almost popped out, and my jaw hit the floor. I would basically look like the cartoon characters when their jaw touches the floor. The only sensible thing I did was,

"Oh." Drake just shook his head and said,

"Dude so many people have tried so hard to be Chaos' assassin, and Chaos almost had to choose the most biggest jerk here and the most selfish. His name is Andrew, he used to be the most powerful person in the army, so he of course tried to be Chaos' assassin, but he had to have a huge ego and is super arrogant. I honestly don't know why he was recruited to the army." _Huh reminds me of someone, I wonder who._ I thought. Drake then continued by saying,

"He was basically the best of the best in the army, well until you showed up, so yeah."

"Here I'll show you the dining pavilion." Drake said. We then continued to turn corners, left, right, straight you name it. We finally ended up in a massive set of mahogany doors. The doors were not as big as the throne room doors or whatever it was called. So when Drake opened it, I was kind of surprised. It was probably because I thought the dining pavilion would be sort of small and had fancy architecture, but I was so wrong. First was that it was HUGE. There was literally so many people in there, I would say about 2,000 to 4,000. For regular person, that would be small considering the Earth has about seven billion people there, but at camp, we usually have about 200 campers at most. The second thing was that since I thought it would have some fancy architecture, it turned about to be the regular high school cafeteria, but one hundred times the size.

Before we entered the pavilion, I heard talking and laughing, but when we entered, everyone went silent and stared at us. I was pretty nervous of all the stares, I mean who wouldn't be? You have 2,000 to 4,000 people staring you down, almost like they are staring at your soul. Creepy. So unfortunately for my ADHD, I couldn't stand it so I decided I would break it.

"Um hi?" I said. When I said this, everything went to absolutely chaos. No pun intended. Everyone was shouted things like, "Who are you?", or "Are you new?". I then actually heard someone say,"I want Peanut Butter." I chuckled slightly to myself because that reminded me a lot like Tyson. Just when everything was about to get even more chaotic, Chaos flashed himself here, right next to me. When he flashed in everyone went silent and bowed. Then Chaos spoke saying,

"Rise." Then everyone went to stand and all of them also looked at me curiously. Chaos then continued by saying,

"As you can see to my left, we have a new recruit, and if I were you, don't mess with him." He then looked at me and whispered,

"Don't let anyone know your identity here, just keep it between you, Drake and me for now. If you told anyone they would instantly want your autograph, because here you are there idol. You can only tell if you have my permission or absolutely have to. Oh and I forget to tell you something back in the throne room. So when you're done go there." He then flashed out.

When he was done with that little explanation, I turned to Drake who just motioned me to follow him. So I did, we ended up in a medium sized table with 5 other people. When he introduced me to the table I went to grab some food. The food I got consisted with 2 sticks of barbecue and an apple. I then went back to the table and sat down next to Drake. When the people saw me there they smiled at me. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes greeted me by saying,

"Hey, my name is Ryan." He extended his arm for me, and I quickly shook it, he then said to me,

"Hey whats your name?" I hesitated at first but decided to tell him my new name.

"Omega." He then nodded at me.

I turned to a girl who had red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey my name is Cindy." I nodded and turned to a another boy who had blond hair and navy blue eyes.

"Name's Kyle." I nodded again and turned to a girl who had black hair and grey eyes and had her nose in a book. She reminded me a lot like Annabeth, considering the eyes and her reading a book. She finally seemed to notice me and said,

"My name is Jennifer , but I prefer you to call me Jenn, now I would like to return to my book." She stated firmly. I then turned to the final girl here. She had blond hair and navy blue eyes like Kyle.

"Hey my name is Martha, and is sister to that idiot Kyle over there." She said as she pointed over to Kyle, I gave her a smile and then I heard Kyle say,

"Yeah- wait, HEY!" I stifled a laugh and continued to eat my food, until I heard Ryan say,

"Oh look here comes the devil himself, Andrew." I turned to see what looked to be a buff guy with black hair and brown eyes. He then looked at me and then at my food, then at me again and said,

"Well lookie here, the newbie, I don't know why Chaos said to stay out of your way because you don't look much." He then proceeded to get my apple and one barbecue stick. At this point I didn't even want to deal with this because I already had enough stress for a day, so I then turned away from him and went towards the exit. But then I heard him say,

"Oh no you don't." He then started to get ready to punch me so I let my instincts take over. So I turned around and saw him about to punch my face at like 100 miles per hour so I quickly stopped it grabbing his fist. When he did this everyone gasped and went silent and continued to see what would happen. Once I caught his fist, I squeezed it, and he seemed to double over in pain. I then let go of his fist, and then kicked him in the chest, where he flew back and hit a pillar, where the pillar almost broke. I then continued my way to the exit and left.

I then went to the throne like what Chaos said. When I entered I noticed only Chaos was there. When he noticed me, he said,

"Ah, Percy, I see you made it." I nodded and asked him,

"Not to be rude Chaos but what do you want to talk to me about?" He just smiled at me and then said,

"Well I forgot to give my new assassin my blessing and everything that he needs." When he said this, he touched my forehead and started to chant in a language that seemed older than any other language I heard of. He then finally released his hand and I felt a lot more powerful, and my muscles became more defined and I also grew a bit taller. I am approximately 6'5. I was also wearing what seemed to be a white cloak with sea green trims. I also had knives around both shoulders and knives around my shins and legs. I also had a belt with many pouches and pockets. I then felt Riptide in my pocket. I also had straps on my chest with mortal guns. I was a bit confused with this but Chaos answered my confusion by saying,

"The guns are there just in case you have to deal with mortal missions." I nodded at his statement and continued to look at my new self.

I then noticed all of my senses were greatly sharpened. With my vision, I could basically see every detail in the room, and my hearing increased by a ten fold. I could even still hear the chattering of the dining pavilion and more down the hall. Chaos then said to me,

"You also sort of have a sixth sense, this allows you to sense danger anywhere, like if someone was sneaking up behind you." I nodded at this and sort of grinned. Chaos also said,

"Oh I forget to give you these." He then hold out his palmed and then two new swords flashed in. One sword was glowing multiple colors while the other sword looked pretty normal. Chaos then said,

"These swords are going to be used by you and only you. My father, the Void blessed these swords to the owners that are worthy enough of it. The regular looking sword, is made up of all metals that we tend to use and is combined all together. It consists of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Chaotic Steel, and Mortal Steel. Chaotic steel is forged from a star and is literally unbreakable, and the only thing that can break it is me, and could pretty much slice through anything." He then took a deep breath and continued by saying,

"The second sword that looks to be glowing is personally my favorite. It consists of all the metals I mentioned in the other sword and is blessed by My father and me, and also all of the primordial gods. The sword is also the most powerful sword in the universe." He then gave me the swords. I then just put it in the slots on my back. I figured I would name it, so I said,

"I'm going to name it..." I thought for a second and I finally came up with a answer.

"I'm going to name it, Eternal Bonds." Chaos smiled at me and then said,

"Oh, I forgot to give you these." He said as he blasted me with dark energy. When it resided, I felt something grow at my back. It was like something was trying to break free of my back. I agonized in so much pain. I finally felt a crack, and I sighed with relief as the pain subsided. I then looked at my back and what I saw made me yelp. At my back, was midnight black wings sprouting. I then tested the wings, and flapped them a couple of times and I soared in the air. I laughed at how fun it was, and how the winds blew in my face. I then finally landed down, folding the wings in my back, and thanked Chaos.

"Well thank you Chaos, for everything you have done." He nodded at me and then said,

"Your room is room number 180. You also have your friends that you met earlier at the table in there." I nodded at him and headed towards room 180. Once I made it in there, everyone greeted me and asked me questions about my cloak, but I put my wings back, and told them I'll answer there questions in the morning. I then went to my bed and instantly fell a sleep before I hit the pillow. The last thought I had before I slept was, _Well off to a new life._

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know I didn't post this chapter soon, but I had to do many tasks, and was to busy to make a chapter, so yeah. Thanks for all the support I've been getting and I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated yet. But I want to tell you that I won't be able to post chapters for a few days. It is because, I am currently in New York, and I don't really have any devices that are usable for this but I'll try my best. Anyways thank you for all the support, and if I do find a way to post a chapter, I'll post it right away. Thank you all for the support! Cya!**

 **-LevelUpp**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back from New York, and I'm finally able to write new chapters for the story. So thank you for everyone being very patient. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

 **Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 8 (technically 7,but that doesn't matter, that was a authors note.)**

 **LAST TIME:**

"I'm going to name it..." I thought for a second and I finally came up with a answer.

"I'm going to name it, Eternal Bonds." Chaos smiled at me and then said,

"Oh, I forgot to give you these." He said as he blasted me with dark energy. When it resided, I felt something grow at my back. It was like something was trying to break free of my back. I agonized in so much pain. I finally felt a crack, and I sighed with relief as the pain subsided. I then looked at my back and what I saw made me yelp. At my back, was midnight black wings sprouting. I then tested the wings, and flapped them a couple of times and I soared in the air. I laughed at how fun it was, and how the winds blew in my face. I then finally landed down, folding the wings in my back, and thanked Chaos.

"Well thank you Chaos, for everything you have done." He nodded at me and then said,

"Your room is room number 180. You also have your friends that you met earlier at the table in there." I nodded at him and headed towards room 180. Once I made it in there, everyone greeted me and asked me questions about my cloak, but I put my wings back, and told them I'll answer there questions in the morning. I then went to my bed and instantly fell a sleep before I hit the pillow. The last thought I had before I slept was, _Well off to a new life._

 **NOW:**

 **Percy POV:**

I finally begin to stir up from my sleep, my eyes fluttering open, as I stared up at the ceiling. I lazily stood up from my bed, to see that everyone else was asleep. I turned to look at the clock, only to find out that it was, six o'clock. I quickly got up from the bed to go to the bathroom and get dressed for the day.

I finally just decided to wear the white cloak, that Chaos gave me. After that I then went to brush my teeth. When I went up to the sink, I looked up at the mirror and gasped.

My whole face was more defined and dare I say... more handsome. My jaw line was easily more defined and everything else was too. But the most striking thing that stood out of everything else from the face were the eyes. My eyes were still the sea green color, but it was filled with pain, sadness, and betrayal. I was no longer that cheery, joyful kid who always made jokes in the most dire situations. I am now the complete opposite of that, I was more serious and stern, I would barely crack a grin or a smile. I don't think I ever showed a genuine smile when I got here.

Even when I met everyone at the dining pavilion and the people in my room right now, I was always forcing a smile, when they introduced themselves. But that is no longer the point, the point is that now my pupil of my eyes were like the galaxies and it actually looked like it was constantly moving, twinkling with stars. When I was finished looking over the new details of my face, I realized the others were awake. But the worst thing was they were all by the doorway of the bathroom, staring at me with wide eyes.

I quickly tried to put up my hood to block out my face but I was failing miserably. Then I tried to send a signal to Chaos. He quickly complied and I asked him in my mind

'Um, Chaos, the others no that I'm, you know, me.' I could already imagine Chaos rubbing his chin as if he was thinking. He then responded by saying,

'It is fine by me, but they have to swear on my name not to tell anyone else.'

'Okay' I thought. I finally looked back at the group, and Jennifer finally seemed to snap at out of her daze and said to me,

"You're P-Percy Jackson." I again forced a smile and nodded.

"The one and only." I said as I extended my arms dramatically. She then began to ponder for a few seconds and finally said,

"So the legends are true." I was confused on what this "legend" was about. So I was about to question her, but suddenly got stopped by everyone coming out of their trances and snapped to reality.

They looked at me and bombarded me with questions, like,

"Are you the real Percy Jackson?"

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Nice face." I finally waved my arms to silence them. They finally obeyed, as I left the bathroom doorway, so we ended up back in the bedrooms. I then went to sit on my bed and began to answer their questions.

I first started off with the most frequent question,

"Yes I am _the_ Percy Jackson." I said as Kyle said,

"So your Percy Jackson, Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis, Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos, Defeater of Gaea, Destroyer of Giants, Bane of all Monsters, and Savior of Olympus twice?!" He said, out of breath. I blushed as I remembered all of the accomplishments that I have done, but I just simply nodded.

Then Cindy asked,

"How did you end up being Chaos' Personal Assassin, if you had so much friends and a girlfriend?" Everyone else nodded in agreement. I thought bitterly of the camp of all the memories I shared there. After a few seconds, I just sighed and began to explain the whole incident.

"Well I ended being here as Chaos' Assassin, by being betrayed by all the people I cared and loved so much. Everyone started to forget about me, leave me behind. This all happened by my idiotic brother Mark or Marcus. When he got here he was determined to be the best of the best in the camp. So since I guess everyone knew of me as the best he started to take me down." At this point everyone was leaning in of anticipation of what could happen next. Boy were they in for a surprise.

"It started out simple, like a few insults here and there. He then started to beat down all of my friends in duels. When he realized I didn't think to much of it at the time, he turned it up a level. He started to frame me for things that I didn't even do. He would time it perfectly so it looked like I arrived when he was done with doing whatever he was doing to frame me." When I said this, everyone started to growl for the hatred for Mark growing at a massive rate.

"People started to leave me, and stick up to Mark for being the best hero the world has ever seen. He didn't even do anything special. He couldn't even take down one hell hound, without the help of a camper. But then the final blow hit my heart so much, it seemed like my heart was made of glass, being crushed into pieces, and the pieces would be forcefully broken down into tiny bits." Tears started to reel up in my eyes for remembering the memory I'm about to bestow to the others. With one deep breath, I finally said,

"And then, when I lost literally everyone except for Nico, Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, and Annabeth. But I started to notice she seemed to be farther away, and hanging out more with Mark. So I didn't want to lose her too, so I asked Lady Athena for the permission to marry her daughter. She told me I could only marry her daughter if I could finish the 12 Labors of Heracles. I also asked Lord Hephaestus to craft the ring when I came back from my little quest. It took about three months for me to finish the labors. But when I finally finished it, I headed towards camp. When I got there, I tried to find Annabeth. I finally found her with Mark. At first I thought it was someone else other than Annabeth, but it was proven wrong. She then said that she had loved Mark instead of me more. I was so heartbroken, but then she added to the pain by kissing him." I finally felt tears go down my cheek as I recalled the memory. I then continued the story,

"After that I was clouded by my anger and sadness, I destroyed things near me as I created a hurricane. I quickly stopped the hurricane, and ran away from that spot. I headed towards my cabin, as I grabbed everything that was necessary for me to survive in the wilderness. I quickly left with one final good bye. I survived in the wilderness for about two months, helping demigods get to their respective camps to survive, I would always hide my face so they wouldn't know that it was me. Sometimes, it was hard to let them go to their camps, because I never got too much company. I then finally came across one demigod, whose name was Tracy, I then realized she might have been my sister. But later that day, we were surrounded by monsters. We fought as hard as we could, and we finally won. After that Chaos appeared asking me to join his army, I accepted and gave my camp beads to Tracy for her to protect, and then it leads to where we are now." I finished with tears no longer in my eyes as I realized I had a new purpose in life.

I looked at everyone's faces and saw them with angry facial expressions. They were probably thinking of how Mark did all of this. Ryan finally seemed to consider the information I just told them and he was sorry I had to go through all of that. Everyone else copied his example saying all sorts of apologies, I quickly just waved them off saying it was okay.

Martha then just said, "Woah." I chuckled at that little statement. I then said to Jennifer,

"So what was that legend thing again?" She seemed to forgotten that she mentioned that, but quickly composed herself and said,

"There was this legend of a man on Earth, who was the greatest demigod the world has ever seen, even Chaos was impressed, and that is one hard job to do. Anyways, it said that the man did many several accomplishments, of what Kyle said, and he was also said to be so loyal to his friends and to Olympus. And the legend said that the man's name was Percy Jackson." She then continued by saying,

"I never thought it was actually true, but since you're right in front of me, I guess it is true." She finished. I just nodded at this legend.

"Well since that's over with, I want you guys to swear on Chaos' name not to tell anybody about my identity." They all swore on the oath, and I also said,

"Okay since that's over with, let's continue the day like nothing happened." They all nodded and stood up to do all of their activities to do. _This is going to be a long day._ I thought

 **LINE BREAK (300 YEARS LATER)**

Done! I finally finished all of my training for the correct amount of skill a assassin should possess. I also may have surpassed the amount of skill needed for an assassin. I was so greatly skilled that I could be blindfolded, and tied behind my hands, and still defeat a whole army. I could also do the same with a bow and hit it perfectly in its target. I have gotten so good at archery that it rivals Artemis and Apollo's archery combined. I could also shoot from such a far away distance, and still hit its target. Each arrow would split through the other arrow.

Anyways, I have finally done everything that was needed to be assassin. I learned how to be so stealthy, and quiet. I also have gotten a lot smarter through the last centuries. I have gotten so much smarter that I put Athena into shame. Instead of charging without thinking, like how I would do before I joined Chaos, I would think before I would charge the enemy.

I could also master all the weapons ever available from the universe. Varying from swords, knives, daggers, bows, guns, axes, and maces, to other things you could think about.

I can finally receive various types of missions from Chaos, and ever since I received his blessing, everyone seemed to back off a bit when they saw me with my cloak, and a hood over my face. Even Andrew kept his mouth shut and never came up to my friends and I. It was sometimes fun seeing people so scared of you. One time, someone got so scared for seeing me the first time, he wet his pants. I tried to keep in my laughter from seeing that, but I fortunately kept it in.

I was finally doing what I always wanted to do. I would finally protect the innocent and have a purpose in my life.

My new life would finally begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, I know, it has been a looonnng time since I have posted a chapter, so here I am now. Anyways the reason I haven't been posting was because I was too busy up with school, and we are already given some projects, 3 in exact. But no worries, let the chapter begin! Enjoy!**

 **Broken Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO or Any Other Familiar Things You Might See**

 **Chapter 9**

 **LAST TIME:**

Done! I finally finished all of my training for the correct amount of skill a assassin should possess. I also may have surpassed the amount of skill needed for an assassin. I was so greatly skilled that I could be blindfolded, and tied behind my hands, and still defeat a whole army. I could also do the same with a bow and hit it perfectly in its target. I have gotten so good at archery that it rivals Artemis and Apollo's archery combined. I could also shoot from such a far away distance, and still hit its target. Each arrow would split through the other arrow.

Anyways, I have finally done everything that was needed to be assassin. I learned how to be so stealthy, and quiet. I also have gotten a lot smarter through the last centuries. I have gotten so much smarter that I put Athena into shame. Instead of charging without thinking, like how I would do before I joined Chaos, I would think before I would charge the enemy.

I could also master all the weapons ever available from the universe. Varying from swords, knives, daggers, bows, guns, axes, and maces, to other things you could think about.

I can finally receive various types of missions from Chaos, and ever since I received his blessing, everyone seemed to back off a bit when they saw me with my cloak, and a hood over my face. Even Andrew kept his mouth shut and never came up to my friends and I. It was sometimes fun seeing people so scared of you. One time, someone got so scared for seeing me the first time, he wet his pants. I tried to keep in my laughter from seeing that, but I fortunately kept it in.

I was finally doing what I always wanted to do. I would finally protect the innocent and have a purpose in my life.

My new life would finally begin.

 **NOW:**

 **Percy POV:**

I was walking along the damp and abandoned streets of a town on planet Kepler. One of the few planets that can possibly have mortal beings on it, and one of the first planets Chaos has made. The sounds of footsteps echoed through the town. Mine and my victim's. My victim is Victor Van Del. He is one of the most famous slave traders known through out the universe. He is currently running away from me, probably thinking he can outsmart me, or lose me. Well he has to try a little harder than that. I've been chasing him for 3 days now. Usually when I do missions, it's not longer than 1 day or half a day but I decided I would savor the moment and make the victim think he has a chance of survival. Oh how wrong he is.

Victor was sprinting a couple of feet away from me, turning left or right sometimes, trying to make me lose him. He finally turned to a left alleyway. I quickly followed him there, and the alleyway he turned to was a dead end. I grinned to myself, with my hood covering my face only showing my mouth and nose. When he realized he was in a dead end, he turned around slowly, holding a knife in his hands. He was shaking so much, I thought he was ready to collapse right then and there. His hands were also shaking so much, he looked ready to drop the knife. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

I slowly walked towards him, like a predator, I was making it even slower, to see him tremble with fright. I chuckled darkly under my breath.

"L-look man, I didn't s-sell any slaves, it was all of my f-friends." He said while trembling. I grinned to myself, and replied with an old and dark voice,

"Oh no, Victor, you got it all wrong, YOU were the one who has been selling the slaves, and you caused some trouble for me and Lord Chaos, but no matter." I said, as I was already 3 feet away from him. He slowly held up his knife to me and said,

"D-don't come any closer, if you do, I-i swear I'll k-kill you." I smiled at him, and came closer, not even pulling out a weapon. By then he was already backing away from me.

"P-please I didn't do anything wrong?" It came out more of a question than a statement. When he said this, his back was finally against the wall. He still held the knife right on my throat. I didn't even flinch, when he did that.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure you did something wrong, remember that little girl you sold? You sold her when she was only 4 years old! I said getting angrier by the minute. He whimpered when I mentioned that to him. He kept on apologizing over and over again.

"It's useless to apologize now, your crimes has been already committed." I said, as he held his knife a littler closer where it's touching my neck. I looked him straight in the eye, and made a swift movement of my arm, knocking the knife out of his hand, making him a bit shocked and dazed. While he was a bit dazed, I punched him straight in the face, and kneed him in the stomach. I backed up a bit to see my work. He finally looked at me, with a bloody lip, and a black eye. He then said to me,

"Who are y-you." He croaked out, I walked closer to him, now with Riptide in my hand. When I was finally in front of him, I said,

"The end." I said, as I sliced him with Riptide hitting him in the throat, like knife cutting butter. I slowly backed up, and chanted in a special language that Chaos has taught me. I held up my hand, which was directly pointing at him, and continued chanting in the language. When I was finished chanting, Victor's body started to glow, and after a couple of seconds I grabbed my signature black feather and laid it on his body. When people notice the black feather, they know that I killed the victim. When I chanted, and when his body glowed, that means I signaled Chaos, saying I done the deed, or finished the mission. Everyone in the universe, probably knows about me, other than Earth, because I never have a mission there. It's not that I don't like Earth, I just don't like Camp Half-Blood. All the memories I had... _No matter, it's in the past now._ I thought. Everyone, is practically scared of me, but they don't really know the true me. I have been quite happy than before, when I arrived with Chaos. But, I am now warming up to the place and people that know me, think that I am the most talkative person they know.

I began my trek to my own personal space carrier. When I arrived, I entered the craft, and put the coordinates to Chaos' planet, and put it on auto-pilot. I quickly went to my quarters and collapsed on my bed. I was a bit tired from chasing the victim for 3 days. I rarely got tired because I trained myself to not sleep for 2 weeks, but it has been quite tiring from all the training I do. So I decided I would just rest for a while.

 **LINE BREAK**

I woke up to a beeping sound. I quickly crushed down the sound of whatever was making it. I groaned, and sat up from the bed. Even for all the training I did to make sure I don't sleep for 2 whole weeks, I was not a morning person. I quickly stood up from the bed and went to the shower, and brushed my teeth. I then put on a another assassin cloak. I checked to see if I made it to Chaos's planet, and fortunately we were there. I safely landed down the space craft and exited the carrier, I was quickly greeted by my best friend here Drake, who helped me along the years, getting comfortable around the place.

"I'm guessing the mission was successful?" He asked, I just nodded at him. He grinned at me, and went to go somewhere else. I quickly went to the main palace, and went to our quarters. I set down all of my stuff, and went to the training room.

When I made it there, I found a clean area, and started to do sit-ups. While I was doing sit-ups, I thought about all the things that has happened to me. I thought about how screwed up my life was before I joined Chaos, and all the stuff that has happened when I did join Chaos. The only thing that is concerning me is Tracy. I wonder if she is okay. I hope so, and hopefully she'll find a new family. Without knowing I did about 750 sit-ups in around 11 minutes. I got up from my little area, and set-up some automations. They were all so difficult, that no one but Chaos, and I can defeat this. I quickly got in a defensive stance, with Eternal Bonds at my side. I hold the two swords, waiting for any of them to strike, after a couple of seconds, one automation came charging towards, my legs tensed, when it finally was close enough to strike me down, I jumped on its head, and stabbed my swords in its head, where the automation's head just rolled away, then the body fell down, with me still on top of it. By the time this happened, all of them were charging at me.

I then decided I would go for an offensive stance. I held Eternal Bonds in my hands, and finally charged. I was literally a whirlwind of destruction, as I like to call it. I call it this, because I literally spin in 360s, with my swords out, slashing and hitting anybody near me. I stopped when the majority of them were all taken out, leaving only two left. They both charged me on either sides at the same time,I waited when they were finally able to hit me, I jumped high in the air, where the automations, hit each other, causing both of them to back away slowly. While I was still in the air, I threw down my swords, nailing both of them in the heads, causing them to fall down. I quickly landed down in a squatting position and grabbed both of my swords with my hood and head down. When I was about to leave, Chaos spoke in my mind saying, _Come to the throne room right now. It's urgent._ I quickly responded by saying, _Okay, I'm on my way._

I began to sprint to the throne room doors, even though I could teleport, I would much rather run there for exercise. When I finally made it to the throne room, I opened the doors, to see all of my friends already there, that's strange because I'm usually the one who is there first, and not everyone comes sometimes, so if all of them were here, it means something big is going on. I quickly sat at my throne, which I didn't want, but Chaos insisted. My throne is right next to Chaos's, and it is also the second biggest throne, next to Chaos of course.

"Sooo, what's going on." I asked confused, even though I was a bit smarter than Athena, I was still the same old Seaweed Brain. All of my friends, including me were looking at Chaos waiting for him to say something. Chaos then took a breath, and said,

"I have a new mission for all of you together." All of us gasped, we never ever got missions with all of us together, if so, this is one huge mission.

"What's the mission?" I asked, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I was pretty confused by this.

"The mission that we are going to, is taking place on Earth." Chaos said, all of my friends looked at me wide eyed. I was pretty calm about it, as long as we didn't go to Camp-Half Blood. Right when I was about to say something, Chaos said,

"With Camp Half- Blood." Again everybody looked at me wide eyed, my eyes widened too.

 _Oh shit_ , I thought


End file.
